warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graypool
Piketooth |apps = None Known |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path |deadbooks = Night Whispers }} Graypool is a skinny gray she-cat with patched fur, a scarred muzzle turned white with age, and pale yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Graykit is born to Fallowtail, and Reedfeather of WindClan. She has a sister named Willowkit. Later in the book she is seen expecting Rippleclaw`s kits, but they die as sick and weak kits. Bluestar's Prophecy In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :When Oakheart takes his and Bluestar's kits to RiverClan to become RiverClan kits, he gives them to Graypool, who is then the oldest nursing queen, to nurse and raise them. He tells her that they were abandoned in the forest, not revealing his and Bluestar's secret love. And since she had just recently lost her kits, Graypool agrees to nurse them, though she refuses to believe that a mother would abandon her kits in the middle of the forest, especially during the middle of a cold leaf-bare. She questions Oakheart a little bit saying that she's known the loss of kits to a mother, but when he refuses, she didn't push. She then smells ThunderClan scent on them. The kits grow up to be Mistyfoot and Stonefur. They know Graypool as their mother, not Bluestar, and since they have the same colored pelt they never questioned that she was their mother. :Graypool later tells Fireheart about their heritage, because he wants to know why, at the battle of Sunningrocks, Oakheart had told Redtail, "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior!" Graypool says to Fireheart that she is proud of her two foster kits, mentioning that they kind of look like her. Graypool also earns Fireheart's respect, and she gets him to promise he will never tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur of their divided heritage. Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Because of her age, Graypool's mind starts to give way and she takes to wandering around aimlessly all by herself. :She finds the ShadowClan leader Tigerstar at Fourtrees, and mistakes him for being Oakheart. She accidentally reveals the truth about ThunderClan kits in RiverClan. Fireheart watches in horror as she realizes Tigerstar isn't Oakheart, and she begins to back up as Tigerstar threatens her. She then slips off the slope, hitting her head on a rock and thus dying instantly. Tigerstar crouches to sniff her body, then bounds back up the slope toward his own territory. :A short while later, Graystripe and Mistyfoot come by and bring her body back to the RiverClan camp after Fireheart explains that she had slipped, not mentioning Tigerstar, although he is worried that because he is nearby, he will be thought partly responsible for her death. Fireheart then asks if he can help bury Graypool, but Mistyfoot says that he has done enough. In the Omen of the Stars Series Night Whispers :Graypool is seen with Mudfur at the Moonpool in StarClan, during Willowshine's dream. Her paws are mentioned to be rooted to the stone, and she stares intently at Willowshine, while saying that their ancestors will walk with them. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart gave his kits to Graypool to raise. He knew that she would smell their ThunderClan scent, but trusted her to keep quiet, as she would not purposely let two helpless kits die. No one questioned that she was their mother, because of their similarly colored fur, and she treated them like any other RiverClan kits. Other than Bluestar and Oakheart, only Graypool is the only cats who knew Mistyfoot and Stonefur's true heritage. Battles of the Clans :She and her sister, Willowkit, are given to their WindClan father, Reedfeather, by Hailstar. Hailstar secretly leads a raiding party to steal the two kits back. Hailstar finds them, along with Timberfur and Ottersplash, and they threaten to kill two WindClan warriors to get away alive. They get back to RiverClan after a fight. :Later, at the end of their apprenticeship, their mother, Fallowtail, comes to Hailstar asking that Graypaw be named Graypool and Willowpaw be named Willowbreeze, so they will forever remember that they carry the strength of both the wind and the water within them. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Rippleclaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Splashkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Foster Son: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Daughter: :Mistystar: Mother: :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Reedfeather: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Sister: :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Niece: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephew: :Stormfur: Grand-Niece: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great Grand-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great Grand-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations Category:Elders Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:WindClan Cat